mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Maiko Yūki
Infobox data from |death= |location= Niigata, Japan |birthname= Maki Wakui |measurements= 84-58-85(cm) |height= |weight= |eye color= Brown |hair color= Brown |natural bust= |blood= B |ethnicity= Japanese |alias= |homepage= |iafd = |imdb = |afdb = }} is a Japanese AV idol, actress, and stripper. One of the top AV idols in the mid-1990s, she was named the "AV Girl of the Year" in 1998. In 2004 Yūki was the star performer in the first Japanese strip show to perform in the People's Republic of China. Life and career Early life Maiko Yūki was born on January 30, 1977 in Niigata Prefecture to a family in the construction business. Both of her parents had been gang members, and Yūki was also a rowdy student who claims to have never lost a fight with a girl or boy. Family difficulties led her to run away from home several times by the eighth grade. Expelled on her first day in high school for fighting with the teacher, she returned home and began working as a golf caddy at a club. She had been determined to keep her virginity until marriage, however, at the age of 17 she was raped by her boyfriend's brother, the leader of a local gang. Shattered by the experience, she developed a fear of men. AV debut Yūki entered an acting school, where she met an AV actress manager. She made the decision to perform in an AV as a way of confronting and resolving her fears. Her debut video was the April 1995 h.m.p. Tiffany release, Shojokyu Sotsugyo ~Graduation~. Her first day on the set was difficult, and the shooting was delayed for five hours due to her emotional state. Yūki says that the AV staff were understanding, and this helped her to overcome her difficulties with her first video. She contrasts the AV staff's sympathetic attitudes with the more impersonal treatment she has had on television programs and for magazines. At first, her family was against her AV career, but they came to lend support for the signing event after her first AV release. For the next year, Yūki mostly alternated monthly videos for h.m.p. and another studio Cosmos Plan until her final work for h.m.p. Good-bye in May 1996. Comeback She retired from the AV industry for a time, but, principally due to requests from her Hong Kong fans for new photobooks and videos, she came out of retirement. In a come-back appearance in Hong Kong, she was surprised by the enthusiasm of the local press and her fan-base there. An autograph-signing drew a crowd of over 8,000, and she required six bodyguards while in Hong Kong. Her experience in Hong Kong caused her see her work in AVs as a life's calling, and she decided to move to Tokyo to pursue this career full-time at age 21. She began her comeback in April 1998 with a series of videos for the Crystal-Eizou studio starting with Venus Return. Her retirement work for Crystal-Eizou was the January 1999 video Final Maiko - Forever Angel but she later appeared in some S&M productions for the Attackers and CineMagic studios. In 2004 Yūki was the star performer in the first Japanese strip show to perform in the People's Republic of China. An "uncensored" video (one without the mosaic pixelation to obscure the genitals required in videos sold legally in Japan) with Yūki was released by Samurai Porn in July 2006. Partial filmography References External links * * * (Yūki Maiko)|accessdate=2008-01-03|language=Japanese|publisher=Japanese Movie Database}} * - Yuuki Maiko |accessdate=2008-01-03|publisher=Urabon Navigator}} * - Yuuki Maiko |accessdate=2008-01-03|publisher='Web I-dic' (Idol Dictionary)|language=Japanese}} * (Yūki Maiko: Moodyz profile and filmography)|accessdate=2008-03-20|publisher=Moodyz|language=Japanese}} * Yūki's official site archived February 7, 2004 Category:1977 births Category:Female pornographic film actors Category:Japanese actors Category:Japanese female adult models Category:Japanese pornographic film actors Category:Living people Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion fr:Maki Wakui ja:夕樹舞子 zh:夕樹舞子